Vie
by flarisha
Summary: Sasuke seorang celli yang harus bertemu dengan gitaris seperti Sakura, dua dunia yang berbeda. Tapi musik adalah musik. dan setiap alat musik memiliki nyawa. SasuSaku, OOC, AU


**TITLE : **Vie

**CAST :** Sasuke and Sakura

**WARNING** : OOC and AU

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

yeiyyyyyyyyy SasuSaku pertamaku, gomen kalo SANGAT OOC .

hahahaha, terisnpirasi setelah menonton August Rush *apa hubungannya -_-*

just enjoy my imagination and dont forget to leave ur comment :)

* * *

Vie

_Apa kau percaya kalau La Sylphide itu ada ?_

Sayup-sayup di tengah bisingnya kota London, orang yang berlalu-lalang sepanjang Marylebone Road tampak tidak mengindahkan kepulan asap hitam tak berbentuk terlihat dari salah satu apartemen tua yang berdiri kokoh diantara gedung-gedung megah sekitarnya. Bila kita menelisik lebih dalam menembus susunan partikel-partikel yang membentuk dinding tua itu dapat terlihat kepulan asap hitam fana dari salah satu flat apartemen tersebut. Dvořák tampak terdengar di antara kepulan asap hitam fana tersebut. Tidak terlalu mulus, masih ada nada-nada sumbang diantaranya.

Partitur-partitur musik tampak tersebar merata di lantai kayu flat tersebut. Potongan-potongan roti yang termakan setengah tampak ditumbuhi jamur-jamur hitam, tergeletak tak berdaya disamping secangkir teh berumur tiga hari yang masih terlihat penuh tak terminum. Tidak lebih baik dari kondisi meja makan, tempat tidur di flat tersebut sama indahnya dengan meja makan tadi. Tempat tidur berseprai partitur musik tersebut tampak tak memberikan sisa tempat bagi sang empunya untuk membaringkan tubuh sejenak. Bantal serta guling yang sarungnya entah kemana sudah berpindah tempat ke bawah tempat tidur. Kamar ini sudah bisa dibilang hampir menyamai suasana kapal yang berada di tengah samudera dan terjebak oleh badai dahsyat sehingga memporak-porandakan kapal tersebut.

Hanya satu sisi di kamar tersebut yang terbebas dari badai tersebut. Dipojok kamar tampak sebuah sofa berwarna coklat, lengkap dengan selimut merah yang terlipat seadanya. Didepannya tampak seorang lelaki bermata azure duduk di sebuah kursi kecil. Partitur Dvořák tampak bersandar mantap ditempatnya. Bahu lelaki bermata hitam tersebut menyokong mantab sebuah cello. Kepulan asap hitam fana terlihat berasal dari rambut hitam berantakan lelaki tersebut. Ekspresinya terfokus pada partitur di depannya. Ia menghela nafas kemudian kembali memainkan Dvořák. Jari-jarinya berlari lincah senada dengan alat penggeseknya. _Cello Concerto in B minor _tampak mulai terdengar awal yang indah, bergairah, dan penuh semangat. Peluh sudah membasahi dahinya yang berkerut. Begitu memasuki part-part klimaks dahinya semakin berkerut, peluh semakin membasahi dahinya. Jari-jarinya mulai kehilangan kontrol dan tepat saat itu nada sumbang terdengar dari cello-nya tersebut.

"Arghhhhhhhhh sial !" ia memukul cello-nya hingga mengeluarkan nada sumbang yang semakin keras.

"Sasuke sudah kubilang jangan pernah memukul cello-mu ! Tidak tahukah kau bahwa alat musik juga memiliki nyawa ?" sesosok makhluk sebesar telapak tangan tampak terbang mengelilingi Sasuke.

"Arghhhhh aku stres Vie" Sasuke tampak membela diri, kali ini ia sudah duduk di sofa coklat. Cello-nya sudah bersandar di dinding kamar. Tangannya tampak menahan kepulan asap hitam agar tak keluar lagi dari sela-sela rambutnya.

"Terus ! Kalau kamu stres bisa seenaknya memukul cello-mu ? Begitu ?" Vie tampak memicingkan matanya, sayap-sayap kecilnya bergetar marah. Sasuke terdiam, masih menahan kepulan asap di kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Sasuke tampak menghiraukannya, namun raungan bel tersebut tidak juga berhenti.

"Hei Sasuke bisa kau buka saja pintu tersebut dan melihat orang konyol seperti apa yang mencarimu sedemikian kerasnya begitu" setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut Vie tampak menghilang kembali.

Dengan gontai Sasuke berusaha melewati lautan partitur musik menuju pintu kamarnya. Sasuke ingat 3 hari sudah ia tidak membereskan kamarnya. Setelah bersusah payah melewati lautan partitur musik tersebut, Sasuke mengintip dari lubang pintu orang sekonyol apa yang mencarinya hingga membunyikan bel berulang-kali seperti itu.

Sasuke tidak melihat apa-apa, ia lupa kalau lubang pintunya tersebut sudah pecah karena terbentur oleh ujung cello-nya. Dengan enggan ia membuka pintu, tampak seorang berambut pink dengan mata hazel mengintip dari balik pintu tersebut. Ia membawa sebuah bungkusan berwarna coklat.

"Hai" sapanya senyum simpul merekah dari bibir delimanya.

Cantik. Itu adalah kata pertama yang terbesit dari kepulan asap hitam Sasuke. Dan memang wanita berambut pink dan bermata hazel itu bisa dikatagorikan wanita cantik dari riset yang diadakan secara singkat oleh neutron-neutron Sasuke.

"Untuk apa kau membunyikan bel seperti orang konyol begitu ? Kau pikir aku tuli ?" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari resonansi pita suara Sasuke.

"Tidak aku hanya ingin memberikan ini" wanita itu memberikan bungkusan coklat yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Senyum masih tak lepas dari wajahnya, seperti menulikan kata-kata yang baru diucapkan Sasuke tadi.

"Perkenalkan aku Sakura Haruno" ia menjabat tangan Sasuke, "Kamarku berada tepat disebelahmu, semoga kita bisa menjadi tetangga yang baik ya" Sakura tampak hendak meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih dengan ekspresi bingungnya, kemudian ia berbalik.

"Dvořák-mu sangat indah tadi, sayang kau harus memukul callo-mu diakhir pertunjukan tersebut. Tidak tahukah kau kalau alat musik juga memiliki nyawa?" kemudian ia kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang ingin sekali meneriaki wanita tersebut.

"Yeahhh, aku tahu kalau alat musik itu memiliki nyawa. Dan aku mendengarnya hari ini dua kali !" Sasuke tampak emosi, wanita itu berhenti hanya untuk memberikan senyum simpul kepada Sasuke.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh" dengan kesal Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya dan kembali menenggelamkan diri dengan Dvořák-nya.

" kau harus mengatur tempomu, kau tidak sedang dikejar oleh anjing bukan ? Perbaiki !" seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan perawakan mirip elang memicingkan matanya memperingati Sasuke. Sedangkan yang diperingati hanya bisa pasrah dan kembali menatap tangga-tangga nada di depannya. Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya dalam sehari ia ditegur oleh elang tua itu.

Akhirnya sesi dengan si elang tua itu pun selesai, terlihat wajah kecewa dari murid lainnya _kecuali Sasuke_. Sebenarnya ia harus bangga bisa masuk dalam sesi pelajaran dengan Sir Jonathan Adler Wayne itu, yang notabanenya adalah salah seorang celli terbaik di dunia. Sudah puluhan kali ia tampil di depan orang-orang penting se-antero dunia. Lelaki lulusan terbaik Royal Music Academy London yang menolak ajakan Julliard untuk mengajar disana dengan alasan dia tidak suka dengan hiruk pikuk kota New York yang tiada habisnya. Akhirnya ia memilih mengabdikan diri di RAM.

Sasuke melangkah gontai, badannya membungkuk memanggul cello yang terasa dua kali lebih berat dari biasanya. Asap hitam kecil mulai membubung di kepalanya, mata hitamnya seperti kehabisan _pixie dust Tinkerbell_ redup, muram, suram.

"Vie" ujar Sasuke lirih

"Ya Sasuke" tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk serukuran telapak tangan muncul dari kehampaan. Ia terbang mengelilingi Sasuke dan bersandar pada bahu Sasuke. Menurut buku yang dibacakan ibunya sewaktu kecil, Sasuke harus melawan tiap ego dan logika yang ada di dirinya untuk mempercayai bahwa Vie adalah seorang peri yang berasal dari antah berantah. Sekali lagi Sasuke harus menanggalkan logika dan akal sehatnya bahwa _Vie_ tidak seperti peri-peri yang diceritakan ibunya. Dimana peri-peri tersebut memiliki karakteristik baik, lemah lembut, penyayang dan ramah. _Vie,_ peri kecil dengan rambut blonde berpotongan pendek jauh berbeda dari peri dalam dongeng-dongeng kuno. Ia tidak lembut, malah terkesan sedikit kasar. Kata-katanya yang sering terdengar pedas ditelinga, mata azurenya yang indah kadang harus ternodai karena terlalu sering dipicingkan saat ia marah. Dari sekian banyak hal yang tidak sesuai dengan spesifikasi peri pada dongeng kuno. _Vie _sudah membantu Sasuke bangkit dan hidup dari keterpurukkan di masa lalu. Ia selalu muncul saat Sasuke membutuhkan seseorang, bagi seorang introvert sepertinya Vie bagaikan sandaran awal saat ia jatuh yang memberikan kedamaian pada dirinya.

"Apa keputusanku sudah benar untuk menerima tawaran Sir Wayne untuk bergabung dengan kelas Cellonya ?" Sasuke menunduk dan kepulan tipis asap hitam fana sudah mulai membumbung dari pori-pori di kepalanya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu, banyak anak yang mendongkak iri padamu karena diajar oleh elang tua itu" Sasuke tertawa mendengar Vie memanggil Sir Wayne dengan sebutan elang tua.

"Apa kau tidak dengar permainanku tadi ? Itu lebih buruk daripada saat aku di apartemen" Sasuke kembali menunduk lesu.

Vie menatapnya gundah, sudah sering ia melihat Sasuke seperti ini terlebih setelah ia diterima di kelas Sir Wayne tersebut. Kelas khusus yang dipersiapkan untuk tampil di depan keluarga kerajaan dan tamu penting lainnya pada ulang tahun Ratu beberapa bulan lagi. Tiba-tiba mata azurenya bercahaya, sebuah ide cermelang muncul seketika.

"_Street perfomance" _suara merdu Vie terdengar tiba-tiba menembus gendang telinga Sasuke dan seperti Putri Aurora yang tersadar dari tidur panjangnya mata hitam Sasuke berkilat bahagia seperti terkena _pixie dust Tinkerbell_ berlebih. Seulas senyum akhirnya tersimpul pada bibirnya.

TBC...

* * *

yeiyyyyyy continue :D

hahahahaha, RnR please :)


End file.
